7-7-7 Golden Guardians
7-7-7 Golden Guardians is the North American Deadly Alliance but they're look like as the Medieval Deadly Alliance. From long lost treasure warriors to the lucky Golden Guardians, they are the defenders of truth and justice of the Las Vegas Strip, battling against the evil Jabberwockies. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Ace Blackjack was a jester named Alvin Badluck who got accidentally chosen by the royal court to become the part of the elite knights and slay the Jabberwockies from the face of the kingdom. During the expedition, however, Alvin was alone, abandoned by the elite knights, and fought the Jabberwockies all by himself. But then, he defeated the King of Jabberwockies by slaying him with the Vorpal Blade and brought the head to the kingdom for proof his bravery. But when he returned to kingdom, he was falsely accused and thrown away to the dungeons where he met his four cellmates, including the wizard who once named Dennis Muddly who was accused of blasphemy. But their life is about to change forever... 'Escape from the Jabberwockies' Although the Jabberwockies are defeated and their king is dead, the new Jabberwocky King himself led his army and attacked the castle and slaughtered the innocents. Alvin and his friends broke their way out from the cell and escaped the dungeons before the castle is overcome by the Jabberwockies. After their escape, they travelled to Dennis' cottage where all of his spells were kept it safe and resting there for stay low awhile. But on the next day, they were followed by the Jabberwockies and they rushed to the swamps to make their getaway. On the swamplands, they were still pursued by the Jabberwockies but they defended themselves on the way. Dennis casted the portal to another world, Alvin was hit by an arrow on his leg while others are weak except Dennis before reaching the portal but he keeps moving on. But as they reached the portal, they've entered the fabulous world where no one has ever seen before... 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas' As they jumped out from the portal, they landed on the concrete rooftop and Dennis sealed the portal so no one can find them. Then, they found themselves on the rooftops of Mandalay Bay with the view of colorful skyline of themed casinos and hotels which means they've entered Earthly world where humans are dominate species and they're in Las Vegas! How did they get there is seemly a mystery to them but they must be healed before they go look around and Dennis found the perfect spot to hide: the Excalibur Hotel and Casino. But how to get there is impossible to avoid the public eye until they were encountered by the friendly member from the Secret Society group and they were escorted by truck. When they were brought to the safe place, they were greeted by the affiliation of the Sanctuary of Secrets at the classic Vegas-themed casino and hotel called the Vegas 21. As they were told by them that they are the next golden guardians to protect their sacred treasures from the hands of evil looters, they were treated very well as well improving them as Dennis, now called as the Dice Master, casted the special spell to renovate, transforming them into golden warriors and naming four warriors, and summoning his four dragons. After they were healed, Alvin Badluck is no more. He's now named Ace Blackjack. 'What happened in Vegas, stays in Vegas' After the explanation from the Secret Society, the group are splitting to find a hiding place in one of casinos in and surrounding the Strip while Ace and Dice Master are looking for two golden guardians somewhere in the Sin City. Four-Armed Bandit hides himself in the Rio Las Vegas (not far from Caesars Palace); Big Squid Wheelie hides in Treasure Island; Onigawara hides on the rooftops of the Quad; and Lady Diamond Harpy is hiding in the Venetian while she's at the replica of the Eiffel Tower at the Paris Las Vegas for her observation. Ace and Dice Master went to the Nevada Desert to find the golden guardian's fossil. The search was hard but they have luck as they found the unmarked spot, described as a small golden rock. They dug and recovered the fossil then resurrected the legendary creature who is the winged Tyrannosaurus Rex, much like resemblance of the dragon. After his awakening, Blackjack called him "Roulette-o-saurus" because he has collar resemblance of the roulette. Then they went to the Luxor Las Vegas to find and awake the last golden guardian and Roulette-o-saurus followed them but he was ordered to stay put and out of sight but he can be called when they're in trouble. At the Luxor casino, they found the sphinx with the surrounding of five animals on each pillar but it's guarded by the gang from the Secret World. Thankfully, they distracted the guards and bind their time to awake the last guardian. During the last guardian's awakening, they fought the guards after they got their attentions from them until Roulette-o-saurus saved them, burst into the casino and wrecked it their hideout. But after the short battle, they've learned that the gang were treasure hunters, bounty hunters, and mercenaries for the Jabberwockies, hired to capture or kill the golden guardians, when they saw the tattoo symbol of the Jabberwocky. However, they were not the only one who were being hunted. Four-Armed Bandit fought the Amazonian hunters while visiting the Caesars Palace; Big Squid Wheelie fend the Aquatoid pirates while he was swimming; Onigawara battled the Oni tribe on the rooftop of the Imperial Palace; and Lady Diamond Harpy defeated the evil harpy mercenaries while doing little jewelry shopping at the Venetian. As they gathered at the Vegas 21, they've puzzled the corpses' mind of how did they work for the Jabberwockies and getting into the real world then they learned that the Jabberwockies as its own base of operation and it's at the Jabberwock's Royal Den Casino and Hotel. 'Casino Royal (Wanna bet?)' In order to uncover their evil plan, Blackjack and his allies went to undercover on their own. Blackjack and Lady Diamond Harpy entered the casino while Onigawara and Big Squid Wheelie infiltrated the penthouse and Dennis, Pyramid Poker, and Roulette-o-saurus are staying put and waiting for them to make their getaway. At the casino, Blackjack and Lady Diamond Harpy walking around to find and play the casino games until he found the King of the Jabberwockies himself at the Blackjack table. He was challenged by him and accept his challenge for winning the single game. Although Blackjack himself doesn't know the rules of Blackjack game, he got lucky, winning in each bet and gaining more money and money until the security caught him in suspicious of cheating but he doesn't cheat as he shows to them that he has no "dirty" tricks up from his sleeves and he did convinced them. After one last card game, he shows his card tricks to distract the public and security to buy some time. Meanwhile, Onigawara and Big Squid Wheelie infiltrated the penthouse and discovered the Jabberwockies' gruesome evil plan: they're going to unleash the lethal weapon called the J-Virus and take over Las Vegas by storm with the help of the Kingpins for stealing the treasures by force. They took the photos and escaped the penthouse. At the casino, Blackjack showed enough the card show and they leave the casino with big cash of 7 million dollars in one bag, leaving the Jabberwocky King behind in humiliation. While heading back, Blackjack found his true talent: master of the cards because he played very well with cards and card games such as Texas Hold 'Em and Five Card Stub. As they returned to the Vegas 21 with the evil plan uncovered, they were attacked by the Jabberwockies but they defeated them together with teamwork. But after the attack, they received the message with blackmail from the Jabberwocky King, they were demanded to hand over 7 million dollars to him and turn themselves in but they won't go down without a fight. But the only problem is the Vorpal Blade is the key to defeat the Jabberwockies and Blackjack must get it back at the Antichthon all by himself. Running out of time, Blackjack must make haste to find the blade at the Jabberwockies' kingdom and get out of there as soon as possible. As he arrived at the castle, all the Jabberwocky citizens were frightened and isolated themselves because of their fear of their king. Blackjack tried to asked one of its citizens until he found out that the human king is alive and stole the Vorpal Blade and escaped to the forests where and his smallest numbers of elite knights hid themselves for their own. At the forest he went, he followed the footprints of the elite knights and the king himself while avoiding Jabberwocky patrols until he found them in the deepest forests. He found the king who looks very desperate and insane, holding the Vorpal Blade that he need it, and take it by force but the elite knights stopped him but he defeated them non-lethal and took the blade from the king and walked away from the insane king then vanished, leaving him to die at the hands of the Jabberwockies as the unluckiest ruler of all time. As he returned to Las Vegas, he made and forged the Vorpal Blade into four swords his main weapon and decks of 52 cards as his main throwing weapons. Then, they readied their weapons and heading to his territory and prepared for battle. 'Royal Flush' Blackjack and Dice Master goes face to face with the Jabberwocky King at the rooftop with a helipad at the casino while the others raided the treasure hunters, bounty hunters, and mercenaries at the hotel and clear out from lobby to floors to the private swimming pool. The two finally confronted their nemesis for the first time since Blackjack's last encounter with the first Jabberwocky King. But this time, his nemesis is more powerful and dangerous but Blackjack has his tricks up from his sleeves. As they're handing over the money they lost, Blackjack sprung to attack as he thrown his Vorpal Cards at the Jabberwocky guards and destroyed their getaway chopper then battled his nemesis with his Vorpal Swords while Dice Master provided adding his ally and fending the Jabberwockies. Meanwhile, after they slain the army of hunters and mercenaries, they fought their way to find and stop the virus before it unleashes the disease as well stopping the Jabberwockies from activating the virus. And just as they were going to stop them from activating the virus, friendly reinforcements have arrived to aid them and exterminated the virus. On the rooftop, Blackjack and his nemesis are still fighting then suddenly he got slipped down to the floor but he fights back as he tricked him with his Aura power: duplication. He duplicated himself in 52, driving his nemesis into insanity. As his duplicates are vanished by the Jabberwocky King and Blackjack was about to be caught, the friendly helicopter showed up, distracting his nemesis, then Blackjack hits him with his Vorpal Swords and pushing him off the rooftop then throw his Vorpal Card of Ace of Spades on his shoulder as the mark of his defeat. And soon after that and their evil plan has foiled, they were met by the Tek Police Force and thanked for their action of bravery and saving Las Vegas from being turned into a mass graveyard and new territory for the Jabberwockies. As they returned the Vegas 21, they were greeted by happy customers from the Secret World as heroes and they are now the honorary team member of the Tek Police Force for clearing the streets of justice in Las Vegas Strip as well the safeguard of their legendary treasure and foiling the Kingpins' evil plan. 'Aftermath' The golden guardians are still fighting the Jabberwockies until Blackjack and his allies were found and recruited by the UN-GDI after they cracked down the Kingpins' related criminal gang at the Mirage. 'Team Members' 'Ace Blackjack' Ace Blackjack is a charming, handsome, and cunning leader of the team. He skilled swordsman and his title known as the Master of Cards and the Slayer of Jabberwockies. He has four swords made from Vorpal Blade and has special technique of card tricks and ability to duplicating himself to distract his enemies, like a deck of 52 cards. 'Roulette-o-saurus' A huge winged Tyrannosaurus, much like resemblance of the dragon, who was resurrected from the fossil from the desert. Donned with shining golden armor clads surrounded his body and collar with roulette, Roulette-o-saurus served as Blackjack's mount and best friend. 'Four-Armed Bandit' A four-armed robotic Chavín statue was made from stones and gold to amazing living slot machine. He wields his quarto swords for combat. He resided at Rio All-Suite Hotel & Casino, not far from Caesars Palace Las Vegas & Casino. 'Big Squid Wheelie' A half ammonite, half kraken who has a shining and bizarre shell that it has a Wheel of Fortune and wields his trident, customized with one large dice in between. He resided at the Treasure Island Hotel and Casino because he was a pirate. 'Onigawara' The mighty Oni warrior who was looking for a big good fight with his iron club. Poorly with fighting ability in the beginning, he trained himself alone from the grotto to the river mountain side with books and scrolls of fighting technique which makes him a better warrior, beating every ogres in his way from the ground to the rooftops. He resided at the Quad Resort and Casino (formerly known as the Imperial Palace) because he's from Japan, meaning it's part of the themes. 'Lady Diamond Harpy' A Harpy who was beautiful and kind to all harpies and now bestowed by beautiful diamond rings and colorful wings and vowed to protect the innocents. She's residing at the Venetian Resort Hotel Casino because she likes the beauty from Italy and observing over the Strip from Paris Las Vegas' replica of the Eiffel Tower. 'Pyramid Poker' A hybrid of Egyptian Sphinx and Greek Chimera was brought to live by Blackjack and Dice Master then fused with the power of Lion, Goat, Eagle, Dragon, and Cobra all together; it's bizarre but impressive. It resided at the Luxor Las Vegas because he looks like definitely a sphinx. 'Dice Master' A wizard who wields the magical staff of luck and accompanied with four summoned dragons with colorful casino themes. He can casts any spell and turning his enemies into small helpless animals. He's residing the Excalibur Hotel and Casino. 'Inspirations' * Themed with Game Cards, Table Games, and classic Las Vegas casino themes. * The characters looked very resemblance to Capcom's only arcade game, Red Earth (in Japanese as War-zard.) * Onigawara is resemblance of Ogremon from Digimon: Digital Monsters. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Tek Police Force